matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"No Escape"
The "No Escape" is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a remixed version of the Ultimate Marksman M2. * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 14.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *38 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 82|capacity = 8 (max 40)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post13.5.0)|cost = 650 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is a sniper rifle with the elements of the Solar Power Cannon. Appearance It has strong damage, moderate rate of fire, normal capacity, and good mobility for levels between 7 and 17. Tips *After firing, there will be a 1.5-second cool down, so don't be in the open when it cools down. *Do not ever try rocket jumping with this weapon. At higher levels, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *Unlike its Heavy counterpart, it has instant travel time, so you would not have to worry about its projectiles. *Use this to spawn-trap and make sure you don't get caught in its area of affect, which can deal insane damage. *This weapon is capable of a 1-shot kill. So use a Singular Grenade to cluster enemies together and finish them off, killing multiple targets at once and getting killstreaks, which add to your points. *This has a large area damage and could easily hit players even when they are jumping (as long as they do not have the Ninja Tabi (PG3D), Berserk Boots or the Storm Trooper Boots (PG3D)). During the case when your enemy does happen to use this, then aim for the ground and shoot at where they are going to land. *Although this weapon is very powerful and should be used in close-medium ranges (medium-long ranges if your skilled) don's use this if the enemy is too close to you or else you might risk taking self explosion damage. *After the projectile is hit, the blast radius increases until it disaappears. Counters *Use the Big Buddy, Christmas Ultimatum or the Deadly Beat to rival their firepower. *Pick off the user from long range, preferably using the One Shot or Anti-Champion Rifle. *Spam bullets to overwhelm them. Laser Assistant and Golden Friend Up2 are weapons great for doing this. *Try to avoid its shot and attack the enemy while they are waiting for the cool down to end. *Attack this weapon from long ranges. Circle around the user using a low weight weapon, either using a gun or using a melee weapon. *Be aware that even if your armor is heavy, this will one-shot you. It is advised to not go too close or even engage these users on medium to close ranges, due to its high damage and large area of effect. *This weapon has a very big area damage and the blast could easily hit you when hit near or around you. So if you see a user with this weapon, instantly move to evade their blasts, engaging while strafing will prove effective against them. Due to the lag factor, moving instantly is key to not getting hit, because of PG3D's servers tendency to lag out and player positions being different on different user's screens. Firing Sound *Solar Power Cannon's Theme *Summer-themed Trivia *It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle, nicknamed Light Fifty (since it uses the .50 caliber rounds). Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material rifle. *Essentially, it is a sniper version of Solar Power Cannon but has instant travel time, a scope, and the "Enlarge Projectile" attribute. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "No Escape". Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Themed Category:Single shots Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Remixed